retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Guild/bank
Guild Bank Location The Guild's bank is located in the Antonica Tier 3 Guild Hall. The Banker NPC located behind the counter inside the Bank Building that's located within the Wall Street Financial District in the inner courtyard (ground floor, right side of the main hall doorway), provides access to the guild bank. To access the guild bank, right click on this NPC and select "Guild Bank". NOTE: You may also access your personal bank from the same NPC by selecting "Bank" instead of "Guild Bank". ---- Purpose The purpose of the guild's bank is: #Provide a collection "bank" of items to members free of charge which could enhance their character's abilities or play enjoyment. Items withdrawn must be used by the Guild character that specifically removes the item. #Provide a currency revenue for the guild (from the sale of excess, unused items) to assist with obtaining and maintaining guild amenities or benefits which enhance member's game enjoyment. #Provides an area to store guild funds for different programs such as Guild Mender, Crafting and Promotion Rewards. #Provide a "recruitment tool" for prospective new recruits. #Provide storage for assets used to outfit "ELDER" characters who qualify for Promotion Rewards. #Use bank assets to craft/generate items which are sold and all money generated from such sale then donated to the guild. ---- Prohibited Use The following uses (of the guild bank) are discouraged or not allowed: #Sale of bank items for personal profit #Use of bank items to create end items which are then sold for personal profit #Use of bank slots for personal storage of any member #Use of bank items for anyone other than a Guild member. ---- Guild Bank Funds ---- Daily Withdrawal Limits (DWL) Bank Deposits Special Instructions 1. Bank Items - Please place all items into the bank sections by TYPE *Bank One = TREASURED ITEMS *Bank Two = LEGENDARY ITEMS *Bank Three = FABLED ITEMS + RARE COLLECTIBLES (High Value > 20g) + RARE MATS (Low Value < 1p) *Bank Four = All items that are designated for broker sales (i.e.; Harvest Mat Rares (> 1plat), Fabled, Mythical Items), Collectibles (> 20g) or items that have no levels assigned to them NOTES: **Broker Items - May be placed in Bank Four or Mailed to "Retributions" **No Legend and Lore Items in bank - PLEASE **No low value Collectibles in bank - PLEASE **WHEN IN DOUBT - ASK 2. Depot Items - Please place all items into the depot boxes by TYPE *Collectible Depot = Common Collectibles (each item worth 20 gold or less) **Rare Collectibles over 20 gold should be placed in Guild Bank 3 *Legends & Lore Depot = All L&L items **Any value regardless of price *Harvest Depot = All COMMON material (each item worth 99 gold or less) **Rares go in Guild Bank 3 *Adornment Depot = All White Adornments **Any value regardless of price 3. Prohibited items - Please do NOT deposit these items without prior approval / arrangements *Handcrafted items *Adornment Crafting Materials *Common Harvest Mats (as these go into the Harvest Depot Box) **NOTE: Rare Harvest Mats should be deposited in Guild Bank 4 *Common Collectibles (as these go into the Collectibles Depot Box) **NOTE: Rare Collectibles should be deposited in Guild Bank 3 4. Items withdrawn from the Guild Bank *must be used by the guild member that withdraws the item *may not be withdrawn for any alt, non-guild alt, player, friend or acquaintance *must be within 2 levels of the member that's withdrawing the item *may NOT be sold on the World Broker 5. Space limitations - Due to space limitations the following special instructions apply: *unless otherwise specified, non-stacking duplicate items are prohibited without Officer approval *unless prearranged, prohibited items are not authorized *when space is not available in the appropriate bank section please mail the item to "Retributions" *please place items only in the appropriate bank section *please stack "stacking" items whenever possible. Do not deposit more than one stack of a "stacking" item unless prearranged 6. Guild Funds *Bank One = Mender Maintenance Funds *Bank Two = Crafting and Gear Acquisition Funds *Bank Three = Promotions and Contests Funds *Bank Four = Guild Hall Maintenance and Miscellaneous Funds *All coin donations should be placed in the appropriate bank tab *Please do not deposit coin directly via the Guild Hall door as this restricts the money to just one use (Coin placed in the guild bank may be moved between funds if needed making it much less restrictive). 7. Status Point Donations *May not be placed in the guild bank *Must be made via donation through the Guild Hall main door *Should be deposited in increments of 10k, ie; 20k, 30k, 100k etc. *Will earn Guild Cash or Gold which may be redeemed for other items (see "Guild Cash" page) 8. Non-compliance with these guidelines may result in appropriate sanctions. ---- How to Sign this Page To SIGN THIS GUIDE, please post a COMMENT to the bottom of this page saying you've read it. IMPORTANT! - you MUST include the name of your IN-GAME ELDER toon in order to be given credit for reading this guide.